The Greatest
by STr222
Summary: What if Ash had a Pokemon before he even got his Pikachu? Follow this destined hero as he goes through his adventurous journey through Kanto. It's a story of friendship and a bit of humor. A mix between the canon version. Enjoy!
1. Introduction: The Mysterious Egg

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This will be my second fanfic, and after reading countless other Pokemon fanfics, I've decided to make another story. This is a mix of the canon version, but Ash will be smarter, stronger, and have Aura powers that have yet to be unlocked in the beginning. Also, the starting age to become a Pokemon trainer is 13. Now lets get started!**

 **Discretion: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **Introduction**_

 _ **The Mysterious Egg**_

"Ring ring ring ring ri-"

Ash responded and slammed down on the alarm clock. He got out of his covers, and yawned.

"Another day for me. Oh, I almost forgot, today is my 7th birthday! Only 5 more years to go till I get my first Pokemon and become an official Pokemon trainer!" Ash exclaimed and put his fist in the air.

Ash Ketchum was a young and energetic boy who lived in the peaceful settlement, Pallet Town, a town surrounded by the beautiful landscape. He was a short and skinny kid with zigzags on his cheeks and black ruffled hair. The odd thing is, his left eye seems normal with the same matching color as his dad's, but on his right was a mysterious crystal blue colored eye. When the doctors first noticed this phenomenon, they tried searching what it was, but ultimately couldn't find anything about it. Also, somehow Ash discovered that he could communicate with Pokemon through telepathy. He thought it was the best ability in the world. Other than that, he was a happy kid who loved Pokemon. He studied hard, and wanted to take care of Pokemon.

As Ash ran downstairs, and mom gave him a great, big, loving hug.

"Happy birthday Ash! I made your favorite, chocolate and vanilla ice cream cake!" Delia announced and smiled, she loved her son from the bottom of her heart.

"Thanks mom!" Ash replied and grabbed a slice of cake and gobbled it in seconds, and all that was left was a couple of crumbs in the plate and some ice cream smeared around his mouth. After Ash wiped his mouth and put his plate in the sink, his mom told him that she will be going out to buy some groceries and will be back. She warned Ash not to get in trouble.

"Don't worry mom, all I'll be doing is studying on my upcoming test about legendary Pokemon." Ash assured.

* * *

After a while, Ash was just about to fall asleep on his textbook when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Huh, wuh, oh!" Ash said and ran downstairs to open the door, but surprisingly, no one was there.

He looked down and saw a large egg nestled in a cardboard box with cotton around it to prevent it from breaking. Ash curiously crouched down and examined the egg. It had a distinct blue color and smelled like the sea. Then he saw a small note attached to the box, and it read:

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Please take extraordinary care of the egg and the newborn once it hatches. It is a gift to you, my Chosen One._

Ash, who now had many questions, decided to take the egg in and laid it on his bed. He quickly reprocessed what he just looked at. A mysterious Pokemon egg, given to him by someone anonymous, and he called him "Chosen One". He dismissed that weird thought, and jumped up in excitement as he realized that he was going to get himself a Pokemon! Looking back at the egg, he thought back when he learned how to take care of a Pokemon. He took action and got his cozy and fuzzy Pokemon pillow and put the egg on top of it. Ash then carefully placed it behind his bookshelf but where the sunlight still shines, and he was sure no one but him would find out about the egg. Once that was done, he hid all his evidence of what happened and went back to studying, but all he could think of was that "he was going to become a father!"

* * *

It has been a couple months and Ash is having his summer break and should be outside playing around, but right now he was still in his room pacing around and looking at the egg. He researched a lot more about taking care of a Pokemon, and everyday he would look at the egg and see if it hatched. He have told no one about this, not even his mom, or else he thought he would be in big trouble. Ash was calm, and patiently waited for the egg to hatch, despite having to wait a long time, he knew it would be worth it. He concluded that it is one special Pokemon, because usually Pokemon eggs don't take this long to hatch.

Suddenly, he heard something from the egg. Ash stopped pacing and focused on the egg, and saw it slowly cracking open. This was his moment, he carefully placed the egg on his bed and took a more comfortable position while the egg started to hatch. The egg shook around and the Pokemon egg broke piece by piece. Finally, the small creature crawled out of its egg, and a bright and powerful burst blinded Ash for a second. He couldn't believe his eyes! A legendary Pokemon!? He stared in shock and awe as the Pokemon curiously looked at his new father.

 _"Memma?"_ the little Lugia asked.

Ash smiled and shook his shock away, "No my son, call me Papa."

He was going to have a great time.

* * *

 **What do you think? If you think if it needed some more work, explain to me why you thought that. Also, Ash will still be a little naive, but it won't get the best of him. He'll be more mature than in the canon.  
**

 **STr222 signing out!**

 ***Minor update on 10/22/15**


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I know the last chapter was short, but this one will be longer. Also, I will use line breaks whenever there are cut scenes or I have to pass some time. Please note that I will consider Ash having more legendaries along the way. For now, I will go by how the canon was, and tweaking it a bit. I will include some Pokemon from the other regions, but most of them, for example, Lugia, will be on Ash's team.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **The Start of an Adventure**_

The little Lugia chirped with happiness and nuzzled Ash. Ash gave his child a big warm hug in return.

"Your name will be Silver."

* * *

Two months later, and Silver has grown tremendously in size. Because of that, the Lugia couldn't stay hidden in Ash's room, and so Ash had him stay hidden in the nearby woods. Everyday when no one was looking, Ash would secretly trek to the woods, where he would meet his child and take care of it.

"You've grown Silver, it's about time to start your training to become the best!" Ash announced while soothing Lugia's white majestic fur.

 _"I'm ready Papa!"_ Silver replied with determination.

Ash decided that the first few weeks would be simple and easy training, because he didn't want to push his child too much, because he was still young, despite his physical growth.

"I should start exercising too, I would be better off in top shape before starting my journey."

The duo then started training and exercising. After a long day, the two were proud of their results.

* * *

Ash is now 15 years old, and ready to become a Pokemon trainer, what he always waited for since he saw a short Pokemon battle on the television. During the time he trained with Silver in the woods, they learned and prepared for their upcoming adventure. Along the way, he befriended some Pokemon Ash became a more strong, and mature boy, compared to his nerdy, weak self five years ago. Ash's child, Lugia, also improved in his skills. Silver had a great boost of endurance, agility, intelligence, strength, maturity, and physical body growth (he is a bit larger than two vans next to each other). Now, as teen five year old, Ash let the all-powerful legendary roam around without him, but Ash had him make sure he doesn't get seen by humans. When the majestic Pokemon asked why, Ash explained that greedy humans want powerful Pokemon for their evil deeds and if they hear about a legendary Pokemon roaming around, they will attempt to harm and capture it.

Also, over the five years, Lugia develops a habit of being overprotective over Ash. He wanted no one to harm his father. Because of that, Silver requested to be with Ash at all times, so Ash had no choice but to "borrow" a Pokeball from Professor Oak's laboratory and "catch" Lugia in it. Now Ash hangs the Pokeball around his neck as a pendent. People who saw this questioned him, but he merely explained that it was just an ordinary Pokemon he befriended and caught. Silver chuckled when he heard the word "ordinary", but he knew it Ash did it for his own good.

The alarm rang.

Ash woke up and started his morning routine. Today was going to be a life changing day, as Ash will become an official Pokemon trainer.

 _"Good morning Silver."_ he greeted using telepathy as he brushed his teeth.

 _"-yawns- Morning dad."_ a voice responded from the Pokeball around Ash's neck.

 _"Today is our big day huh?"_ Ash said and went downstairs and was greeted by very sweet smell.

 _"Yeah, and I'm hungry."_ Lugia said when he smelled the great aroma of food.

Lugia, and like some other special Pokemon, can hear, smell, and see what is happening outside their Pokeball.

 _"Well Lugia, I have loads of Pokefood just for you that I brewed myself!"_ Ash grinned but he wasn't paying attention and accidentally bumped into Delia.

"Sorry mom," Ash said with a sheepish grin, _"gosh, I need to start learning to control this telepathy and focus whats going around me."_ he thought and shook his head.

"Its fine my big boy, you might be so excited about your journey and first Pokemon." Delia replied.

Delia was thinking deeply. Since a couple years ago, Ash started acting strange. First, she caught him going towards the woods, then she found Ash with a Pokeball around his neck that seemed like it magically appeared out of nowhere, and now Delia observed that her son was not paying attention to his surroundings and it was as if he was in his own little world.

 _"I guess Ash is starting to mature and change. Though I still wonder what that Pokeball was doing hanging around his neck. I'll ask Ash what it is later."_ Delia thought and smiled when Ash was washing his plate at the sink.

 _"Wow that was delicious. Don't worry Silver, you'll have your breakfast once we get to the woods."_ Ash assured.

 _"I hope so."_

* * *

"Bye mom, I will miss you and my home!" Ash said and waved at his mother.

"I will miss you too Ash! Now, don't forget to keep contact with me on the phone, remember to stay safe, always have your supplies ready in your bag, change into your you-know-what everyda-"

"Mom, I'm already a teen, I know what to do." Ash interrupted and had an embarrassed look on his face, and Silver snickered in his ball.

Delia looked at the small figure walking away from her every second.

"I'm proud of you Ash" she quietly said, trying to hide her tears, and walked back in the house.

* * *

Ash and Lugia did their daily morning exercise and training in the woods after Silver finished his breakfast. After a while, the sweaty soon-to-be trainer looked at his watch. He realized what time it was and quickly returned his Pokemon and paced to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Ash arrived at the lab in minutes thanks to his agility and endurance. Gary, Ash's rival, was already there, showing off his new Pokemon to the crowd.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can! Go...Gary!" his cheerleaders cheered.

He noticed Ash and smirked "Hey Ashy-boy, looks like your late: there are no more starter Pokemon."

"That's fine by me, good luck to you Gary." Ash calmly said and ran up the steps that led to Professor Oak's lab.

"Meh, whatever, smell ya later Ash." Gary shrugged and jumped in his convertible and drove off.

Ash knocked on the door and awaited a response. He was greeted by a friendly professor.

"Hello m' boy!" Professor greeted.

"Good morning professor, I would like to know if there are any more starter Pokemon available left." Ash inquired.

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry to say, but the three started Pokemon had all been taken." Professor Oak sighed.

Ash processed the moment for a couple of seconds.

"Then, Professor Oak, is it okay to have this Pokemon as my starter?" Ash said and took off his pendent and dismantled the Pokeball that was attached to it, _"Is it fine with you Silver?"_ Ash asked the Pokemon in the ball.

 _"I'm honored dad."_ Silver approved.

"Well Ash, I'm fine with it, because it seems like you have a strong bond with it. By the way, where did you get that Pokeball?" Professor Oak interrupted their private conversation.

"Uhh, from the Pokemart." Ash lied with a fake laugh and smile.

"Here are some Pokeballs, your trainer card, and most importantly, your Pokedex."

Ash took the items and put them, leaving his Pokedex and a Pokeball in his pocket.

"Thanks Professor, well I should get going now. Bye Professor!" the new Pokemon trainer waved his hand and started going down the steps.

"Wish you a good journey Ash! Don't forget to call me often!"

"Will do!" Ash responded near the bottom of the hill.

He had no major goal in mind yet, but to help Pokemon in need and care for them.

Ash swore he heard a call in distress to him as he left his hometown.

* * *

 **I might have over exaggerated that father and son feeling. Also, I am constantly writing and updating. Hopefully you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter. In this world Pokemon age is shorter than humans. Only legendaries, like Lugia, won't die, because they are immortal. Hopefully that covers why Lugia is a teen when he is only five years old. Remember that Professor Oak and others can't understand Pokemon unlike Ash, and they can't hear Ash speak with Lugia, because they are using telepathy.** **That's it for today!  
**

 **STr222**

 ***Minor update on 10/26/15**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mouse-like Pokemon

**Author's Note: Whats up readers! There will be two major characters joining along Ash in this chapter. I'm also planning to write my first flashback. Thank you for all the support recently** **, I had more than 200 visitors come by when I released my 2nd chapter! It really means a lot to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

 ** _The Mouse-like Pokemon_  
**

-Route 1-

Ash yawned. During his time walking in the forest, he hadn't seen a single Pokemon.

"Man, are the Pokemon having vacation?" the bored trainer joked.

 _"No father, look behind you."_ the Lugia in the ball hinted.

Ash turned around and saw a flock of Spearow in the sky. They seem mighty angry. The curious trainer looked below the birds. There was a small, yellow figure running for its life: Pikachu!

 _*Flashback*_

 _-Two years ago in the woods.-_

 _Ash was training with Silver in the sky._

 _"Now Silver, turn 90 degrees and use Weather Ball at the tree in front of you!" Ash commanded. The Lugia sent a powerful blast that slammed on the tree. Ash looked at the results and nodded._

 _"You're a natural fighter!" Ash complimented and ruffled Lugia's white fur._

 _"It's all from the training with you dad." Silver proudly replied._

 _They kept on flying in the sky doing flips and sharp turns when a lightning bolt struck from the sky a couple of meters in front of them._

 _"Woah!" Ash said surprisingly, startling him for a quick second. This was odd, it was a clear day, when some random lightning bolt appeared. It wasn't thunder storming or even raining at all. Ash said, "Lets check whats happening there." and beckoned his child to swoop down._

 _Ash saw a couple of yellow figures move against one small figure. He looked closer, and saw a Raichu and a group of Pikachu gang up on a small, frightened Pikachu._

 _"Drop me down here and wait for me, I'll come back soon." Ash said and hopped off the big beast. He then sneaked around the clearing where the Pokemon were. He hid behind a tree and started listening._

 _"Please don't hurt me." the small Pikachu whimpered._

 _"Haha, fat chance kid, you don't belong in our proud clan. You're a weak little creature that can't even win against a Pichu." the big Raichu taunted._

 _"Yeah, get out." one of his cronies added._

 _Ash could no longer hold his anger. Right before Raichu gave a punch to the defenseless Pikachu, Ash took a step and stopped the punch with a force. Raichu stumbled back, surprised. The Raichu looked up and saw a very furious human that was staring right at him. Ash's right eye was burning a bright blue flame. His aura gave Raichu a little shudder. "Stop picking on this Pikachu, or else you'll be sorry." Ash growled_

 _"Is it a challenge human? Raichu smirked, "Lets tell him who the boss is!"_

 _Raichu's whole gang of Pikachu surged on Ash. Ash started firing aura balls out of instinct, colliding with the attacking Pikachu and blasting them off. He was oblivious to a pair of eyes closely watching him from the sky. The bullied Pikachu looked with awe. Here he was, saved by a random human who decided to risk his life for him! He just looked at disbelief as his new hero fired what seemed like blue balls.  
_

 _Meanwhile, Raichu gritted his teeth. He knew by this rate his gang couldn't even touch the mysterious human, so he called them to retreat. "I will remember you human." Raichu glared at him before catching up with his gang._

 _Ash smiled. He didn't know what he just did and what happened, but he was relieved the poor Pokemon was safe. Then, he heard a godly voice speak to him._

 _"I was right about you my Chosen One."_

 _The last Ash saw was the Pikachu and his worried Lugia before falling back and blacking out._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Ash felt like he was responsible for saving Pokemon in trouble. "Come on out, Silver!" Ash threw his Pokeball and Lugia came out.

"We're going to go help out that Pikachu." Ash announced and hopped onto his son's back.

 _"I assume it's the Pikachu you saved two years ago."_ the legendary observed.

Ash nodded and they flew over to the Spearow. Ash commanded Silver to use Whirlwind on the Spearow. The Lugia obeyed and flapped his wings, creating a couple of mini tornadoes that blew towards the birds. It hit the flock, and their attention turned to where the attack formed. They clearly weren't happy.

"Now Silver, Dragon Rush!"

The Lugia quickly enclosed itself with a light blue covering as it sped towards the flock. It made contact with most of the angry birds. The rest of the stragglers flew off, leaving Pikachu, Ash, and Lugia alone.

During the battle, Pikachu looked up and saw him, he had finally found the trainer where he belonged to. The Pikachu collapsed in exhaustion and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ash ran to the injured Pikachu worriedly.

"Return, Silver!" Ash said and sucked the Lugia up in a ball.

 _"I'm going to the Pokemon Center and I don't want to attract attention. I hope you know why."_ Ash explained.

 _"I understand dad."_

"Well, let's get Pikachu to the Pokemon Center right away." Ash said and scooped up the tattered Pikachu and started running down the trail. Viridian City was just past the forest.

* * *

Ash sensed something coming towards him, so he jumped to the side and hid behind a tree next to the trail for safety reasons. Yesterday, he read the Daily Viridian News newspaper and one of the articles said that recently there was a suspicious and unidentified hot air-balloon floating above the city. Ash spotted an orange haired girl with a pony tail riding a bike. She parked her bike on the side of the trail and started to walk and look around. Thinking that she wasn't someone who would do any harm, stepped back on the trail.

"Hello there." Ash greeted to the unsuspecting girl.

She twirled around and looked surprised.

"Woah, didn't see you there. My name is Misty Waterflower." the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Waterflower, my name is Ash Ketchum and I come from Pallet Town as a new trainer. What brings you here?" Ash said. His mom taught him how to be a gentleman in front of girls when he was little.

"Oh silly Ash, just call me Misty," she waved off, "Anyways, while I was fishing, I heard some commotion in the nearby forest so I decided to check it out."

Misty noticed a battered Pikachu in Ash's grip. "Don't tell me you wounded that Pikachu so much just trying to catch it?!" Misty said with wide eyes, and Ash quickly did a mental note that this girl had a short temper.

Ash sensed that Silver was getting furious and wanted to get out of his ball and crush that feisty little girl, but Ash calmed him down. He clearly did not want more trouble than he already had.

"Actually Misty, it's the opposite. You see, all the "commotion" that was going on in the forest was that an angry Spearow flock was pursuing this Pikachu, so I decided to save it. When I was running towards the Pokemon Center, I saw you along the road."

Misty just nodded and slowly let her hot temper cool down. "Hop on my bike," she said, "it's quicker than running there. We wasted some precious time talking so let's get moving."

Ash realized that they still had to get Pikachu to the emergency room in the nearby city, so he wasted no time and got on the bike after Misty. Overhead was Viridian City.

* * *

 **And done. I think I made Ash way to weird when hid behind a tree when Misty came, but I just did that so I could include the "news part" that will be important in the next chapter (I think you know who it is but whatever). I will make chapters short, because I can't produce ideas fast enough to keep up with reader's demands. After all it is my second fanfic. Expect some slow and some quick chapter posts.  
**

 **See you soon,**

 **STr222**

 ***Minor update 10/26/15**


	4. Chapter 3: Viridian Trouble

**Author's Note: Hello everyone I'm back! I'm adding all the characters ages.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Age:**

 **Misty: 17**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Gary: 15**

 **James: 20**

 **Jessie: 20**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3:_**

 ** _Viridian Trouble_**

-The Viridian City Pokemon Center-

Misty parked her bike and they quickly entered the Pokemon Center.

"Hello Nurse Joy, a Spearow flock attacked this Pikachu and it seems seriously injured," Ash frantically explained, "may you please help it?"

"Oh dear, looks like this Pokemon needs to go to the ER!" Nurse Joy said with a worried face. "Chansey!" she called out, and the Pokemon came out of the back room with a trolley.

The Chansey swiftly but carefully laid Pikachu on it, and left to the room down the hallway. Ash followed the Chansey with the trolley, while Misty told him she would wait for him at the main lobby.

* * *

The worried trainer has waited for Pikachu for hours. It was almost midnight, yet Ash was still wide awake, and all he could think about was if Pikachu was okay. Lugia has tried to lighten Ash up with a conversation, however, failed to do so. Ash sighed on his seat outside the ER while looking down at the floor. Suddenly, the door to the room opened up, and the Chansey beckoned Ash in the bright room. He quickly followed Chansey, eager to get results.

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled in relief. The Pikachu had only minor injuries, and possessed a couple of bandages around his body. Chansey followed Nurse Joy out the room to give the trainer and the Pikachu some time to privately share emotions.

"Hey Pikachu, are you feeling better?" Ash said as he crouched down to match the trolley's height where Pikachu stood.

Pikachu squealed in enlightenment, _"I feel relieved!"_ Pikachu said.

"I'm glad your feeling well Pikachu."

 _"You can understand Pokemon language?"_ Pikachu asked. He was surprised, because he knew that only a handful of humans understood Pokemon.

"Somehow I can," Ash sheepishly grinned and rubbed his head, "but that is not important right now. Tell me what happened that led you to being chased by the flock?"

 _"After the event two years ago, I was shunned and kicked from my clan. I tried to find you, because your kind heart showed me that you would be the perfect home I wished to live in. And so a day before you became a trainer, I was gnawing on some electrical wire thinking about you. Unsuspectingly, a human with a white coat found me and captured me in a ball before I got a chance to react. It seemed like days in the ball and I was about to lose hope on getting out, but I sensed your presence and cried for help. I got no answer in return. After a while I was let out to eat. Knowing it was my chance to escape, I ran off with the ball I was held in captivity in when the man was not looking. Once I got to the forest, I destroyed the ball and started searching for you. Then, I unknowingly wandered into Spearow territory and found myself chased by the sensitive Spearow flock. I tried to use Thundershock and knock off the pursuit, but more just kept coming, until I saw you coming towards me and I only had a glimpse of what you were riding on before everything turned black."_ Pikachu explained.

Ash merely nodded. After a short pause of silence, he said "I'm sorry I couldn't help you at first. I heard an urgent distress call but I didn't know where it was coming from. Will you forgive me Pikachu?"

 _"I forgive you, but only under one condition."_

"What is it?"

Pikachu took a big breath _,_ and said, _"That I join you on your journey as your Pokemon."_

Ash grinned, "I would love to, in fact, I was planning to offer you that chance first!"

Pikachu smiled, finally he felt like he was home. Ash took a Pokeball and tapped Pikachu with it. Pikachu embraced it and the Pokeball made a quick "ding" sound. He opened the ball out right after and Pikachu came out. The cute mouse Pokemon stretched.

"Welcome to the family Pikachu." Ash welcomed.

 _"Please do not put me in that ball again."_ Pikachu pouted, he hated being enclosed in a ball and wanted more freedom.

"Deal." Ash grinned and gave Pikachu a little handshake.

For some reason Ash knows Pikachu was going to become the best of its species ever seen, with many talents.

 _One more thing Ash, what Pokemon is in that ball?"_ Pikachu questioned and pointed to the ball around Ash's neck.

"Oh, it's the Pokemon I was riding on when I was going to save you from the flock. I'll introduce him to you later," Ash yawned, "let's go to sleep first."

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's right shoulder as Ash walked out of the room. He asked Nurse Joy for a room and he got a card. Misty took the room next to Ash's. Once the tired teen was in the room, he took off his backpack and unpacked some stuff. After brushing his teeth and taking a shower, he laid on his bed. Pikachu hopped on the bed and snuggled beside Ash.

"Night Pikachu."

 _"Night Ash."_

He took the Pokeball around his neck and held in next to his chest.

 _"Goodnight Silver. It's been a long day."_

 _"Night dad."_ Silver replied.

The Lugia heard and saw everything while he was in his Pokeball. He had a feeling of jealousy. His dad was treating that mouse Pokemon like it was his son. Silver thought angrily. He wanted to show Pikachu who the boss was. No one will replace him as Ash's only son. He was proud of his position, and growled softly in his ball. He will deal with Pikachu soon.

* * *

 **Boom!**

Ash felt the large explosion vibrate his bed and he jumped out. Pikachu also felt the same thing and hissed, who dared to ruin his sleep? Ash quickly changed and took the Poke ball on the bed as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. He ran out the door and saw Misty do the same thing. The trainer looked at the smoke and saw Nurse Joy frantically getting the loudspeaker to announce to warning but was immediately cut off. Alarms were blaring, and smoke was clogging the clean and clear air. He sprinted down the short hall and gave the suspicious women holding Nurse Joy a nice, powerful kick.

"Ooof." the figure groaned as she was hit right in the belly and dropped Nurse Joy.

Ash had Misty drag the unconscious Nurse Joy to somewhere safe and he stepped in and confronted the figure. Ash saw a young adult with long red hair with the big letter "R" imprinted on her white shirt. Ash knew which evil organization this woman was in. He read all about the evil deeds Team Rocket did with Pokemon on the news, and one of his goals was to smash the rising regime. Ash jumped back when he sensed a claw coming at him. The attack came from a Meowth, who quickly retreated back in the smoke.

"Show yourselves members of Team Rocket!" Ash demanded.

Two figures rose out of the smoke and stood next to the woman, who was busy standing up and rubbing her stomach, still feeling a bit queasy from Ash's kick. The one on the left was a scrawny man with the same clothes as the woman. He had blue hair and a smug face. The one next to him was a Meowth standing on his two hind legs, which was a bit unusual as a Meowth.

"James, help me squash this kid!" the woman commanded.

"Alright Jesse, but I don't like the looks of this kid. I think we should get out." James said.

"No, stay here and fight! Meowth, go get the Pokeballs and load it onto our hot air balloon."

"Aye aye!" Meowth replied and scampered to some bags with Pokeballs filled in it. Meanwhile, James threw his Pokeball and out came a Koffing. Jessie threw her Pokeball and out came an Ekans.

"Alright, lets tell this boy who he is dealing with!"

Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulders and took his fighting stance, despite his wounds, which made him flinch for a second.

"Can you do this buddy?" Ash questioned uneasily. He felt that Pikachu had enough for a day, and didn't need anymore fighting.

"Yeah!" Pikachu triumphed with a determined face.

"Alright, Pikachu, let's do this." Ash exclaimed.

"Go Koffing, use Tackle!"

"Assist Koffing, Ekans use Bite!"

"Pikachu dodge Koffing and use Quick Attack on Ekans!"

Koffing charged at Pikachu, but Pikachu evaded it and Koffing crashed at a wall, fainting. Pikachu sped towards Ekans with a trail of white behind him. Ekans had no chance and was hit full on by the attack. It fell and fainted.

"James why didn't you help me! It was all your fault!" Jessie accused.

"No Jessie it was your fault blindly attacking the Pikachu!" James shot back.

Ash sweat dropped, and the Meowth shook his head watching the two adults bickering back and forth. He decided to use a scratch attack on the trainer, thinking that he was distracted by the useless dispute. Ash easily sidestepped and Meowth bonked his head on the wall. The Team Rocket members heard police sirens blaring louder and louder so they returned their Pokemon and dragged the dizzy Meowth behind them running out from a large hole in a wall.

"That Pikachu is pretty strong, lets follow this trainer later and try to get his Pikachu. The boss might even give us a promotion." James daydreamed, but was hit in the head by Jessie.

"Stop dreaming and let's get outta here!" Jessie said and turned on Ash, "We'll remember you kid." Jessie growled and disappeared from the smoke.

Ash shook his head and tried to pursue the Rocket members, but when the smoke cleared, he saw nothing, almost as if they disappeared through thin air. Just then, some officers broke through the jammed doors of the building and Officer Jenny came in. She told the officers to secure the building for any harmful things and she looked at Ash.

"Hands in the air thief!" Officer Jenny commanded and Ash obediently did what he was told.

"Ma'am, this is a misundersta-"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Misty and Nurse Joy ran towards Officer Jenny.

"It's a misunderstanding miss, this boy was the one who saved us and fought the thieves. I saw everything. Unfortunately, the thieves escaped through the smoke." Misty explained, and Officer Jenny lowered her firearm.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man, what is your name?" the officer asked the boy who slowly lowered his hands down.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and thank my pal Pikachu, I couldn't have done it without him," Ash said and patted Pikachu, "would you mind if I help you clean up this mess?"

"Oh of course!" Officer Jenny replied.

* * *

After cleaning up, the Pokemon Center looked just as good as before. Officer Jenny looked at Ash and saluted.

"On behalf of the Viridian City Police Department, we would like to thank you for your efforts against the thieves." Officer Jenny thanked and gave Ash some money and a Luxury Ball.

"Thank you Ma'am." Ash said and put the ball and money in his bag.

Nurse Joy waved goodbye as Misty and Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center. Ash's stomach growled.

"Heh, guess we should go eat lunch." Ash sheepishly smiled.

The duo went to eat at a nearby restaurant. They then went to the Pokemart to stock up on their trip across the Viridian Forest. While Misty was busy buying some fishing items, Ash went to the outskirts of town to feed the hungry Lugia some food. Ash and Misty met up outside the Pokemart.

"Where were you? I've been trying to look for you!" Misty screamed.

"I was uh, training Pikachu." Ash lied, he did not want to reveal Silver, just not yet.

Ash heard Misty mutter some things about him being a big jerk having her waste her time finding him.

"Anyways Misty, let's get going, I can't wait for my first gym badge." Ash said and started walking down the trail to Viridian City.

"Come back here! Why you little-!" Misty cursed and went to catch up with Ash.

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter. Sorry if the battle scene was too cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else. For those of you who don't know what ER means, it means emergency room. Also, Ash is going to get a unique and rare Pokemon next chapter. The Luxury Ball will come in handy.  
**

 **Have a great weekend,**

 **STr222**

 ***Minor update on 10/28/15**


	5. Chapter 4: Trust and Friendship

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated on Ash getting two more Pokemon in Viridian Forest. Also, I have decided to put down the Pokemon the characters have has and what their move sets and level are. Since this is a fanfic not the Pokemon game, some Pokemon will surpass level 100. There will be more than four moves for each Pokemon too. Please not that all the Pokemon I list is before the chapter. I'm also announcing that I won't use the Pokedex for each time Ash finds a Pokemon that isn't in his Pokedex because it is kind of a hassle. Now lets get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Silver (Lugia): Level: 39  
**

 **Move set: Whirlwind, Weather Ball, Gust, Dragon Rush, Extrasensory, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump  
**

 **Pikachu: Level: 15**

 **Move set: Growl, Thundershock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack**

 **Misty's Pokemon:**

 **Goldeen: Level: 17**

 **Move set: Water Sport, Supersonic, Horn Attack, Water Pulse**

 **Staryu: Level: 25**

 **Move set: Tackle, Harden, Water Gun, Rapid Spin, Recover, Swift**

 **James' Pokemon:**

 **Koffing: Level: 15**

 **Move set: Poison Gas, Tackle, Smog, Smokescreen, Assurance, Clear Smog**

 **Jessie's Pokemon:**

 **Ekans: Level: 15**

 **Move set: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **Trust and Friendship**_

-Viridian Forest- **  
**

"Lets set up camp here." Ash announced, clearly not tired at all.

On the other hand, Misty was about to collapse. Her bike was unfortunately destroyed during the Pokemon Center incident when the explosion occurred. It was nighttime now, and Misty didn't want to go any further.

"Wait, I sense a Pidgy near us. You can go snuggle in your sleeping bag, I'll try catching this Pokemon."Ash said and quietly followed the Pidgy.

When Ash was close enough he called out Pikachu and commanded a Thundershock. It hit the unsuspecting Pidgy, and couldn't get away.

"Now Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash said and Pikachu quickly took out the paralyzed Pidgy.

"Go Pokeball!" the trainer yelled and threw the Pokeball at the Pokemon.

It swayed for a couple times, before Ash heard the satisfying "ding". He immediately opened the ball, revealing the his newest Pokemon. The Pidgy looked at his trainer with curiosity and winced as it tried to move around. Ash rummaged through his bag and took out a potion, and sprayed it on the Pidgy.

 _"Thank you trainer."_ it said and flew around Ash.

"No problem Pidgy, lets name you Ace." Ash said and petted the Pokemon.

The Pidgy was surprised that his trainer could understand Pokemon, but took it for granted and acknowledged his new name.

"Welcome to the team Ace."

Ace crowed out in happiness and perched on Ash's head as his trainer laughed.

"You caught that Pidgy Ash?" Misty said, she was done making camp.

"Yeah Misty, I decided to name it Ace. Thanks for setting up camp by the way."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Misty yawned and drowsily snuggled in her sleeping bag under a tent.

Ash followed the example and went in his own camp, and said night to each of his Pokemon.

* * *

The next day Ash woke up early in the morning for his early exercises. Misty was still drowsing happily under her tent. After a quick meal, he woke up Pikachu and let out his Pidgy.

"Good morning everyone."

Pikachu yawned and asked _"Why do you call us so early in the morning?"_

Pidgy nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Well, my starter Pokemon and I do morning exercises. Be prepared, we'll do it everyday whenever we can." Ash said.

 _"Right, whats the Pokemon, is it the one around your neck?"_ Pikachu questioned.

Ash chuckled, "Indeed, prepare to be surprised, it isn't one of your typical Pokemon."

The two Pokemon just nodded and followed Ash to a small clearing in the forest away from the camp. He took the ball from his neck and tapped it. Out came a a large, majestic legendary. Pikachu and Pidgy just looked up in awe, here they were, looking at a legendary, owned by their very own trainer. Silver went next to his trainer, and Ash scratched his fur.

"Morning Silver." Ash greeted.

 _"Good morning dad, I'm ready to start training,"_ Silver replied, and noticed two small figures looking at him, _"new recruits?"_ Silver questioned.

"Yeah, Pikachu and our new fella Ace are going to join us with our training."

The two startled Pokemon shook out of their state of shock and decided that what they just experienced was reality. They accepted that they were going to have a journey with a legendary.

The Lugia glared at the Pikachu, _"I observed you little mouse, don't think you could get away with being my dad's favorite. You keep your position and I keep mines. Don't try to push your luck too much."_ Silver growled.

Pikachu gulped and shuddered. He did not want to mess with a legendary. Ash noticed Pikachu shivering.

"Whats wrong buddy?"

 _"Nothing really..."_ Pikachu lied, he did not want to be raw Pikachu meat.

"Alright team, lets start our training. I will train with Ace and Silver, you pair up with Pikachu." Ash announced.

Pikachu groaned, the worst luck he could have. On the other hand, Silver was going to give Pikachu a "great" time with his training. After telling everyone what to do and work on, Ash and Pidgy set off somewhere else to train, leaving Pikachu and Silver.

 _"Now lets start with improving your Quick Attack."_ the Lugia said, and beckoned Pikachu to use one on him.

Pikachu undoubtedly did a Quick Attack, only to find the other Pokemon using Whirlwind and blowing him away.

 _"Try it again until you can push past my defense."_

This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ash and Ace met up with Pikachu and Silver at the small clearing. Ash and Silver did not seem tired at all. Pikachu and Ace, well lets just say they had their toughest morning in their life. The worn out Pidgy laid next to a rock, he felt stronger, but it paid a heavy price. Pikachu was feeling the same way. Ash gave them some berries and Poke food to eat and replenish their energy.

 _"Good job training Pikachu Silver, you'll be tutoring all my new members during training."_ Ash asserted and patted Silver, _"Since we're going to battle against actual trainers with experienced Pokemon, I'm going to have training become a lot harder."_

Suddenly, Ash heard a small boom and saw a small figure running towards them rustling through the overgrown trees. His Pokemon sensed it too and Ash returned Ace and Silver in their balls respectively. He faced the figure that was emerging from the trees, Ash was ready for an assault. What actually emerged was a small, tattered Riolu. It fell weekly in front of Ash, and the trainer quickly grabbed a super potion and healed Riolu up. While Ash was spraying the medicine, he was wondering, what could of happened that led a Riolu to the Kanto region. Weren't they native to the Sinnoh region. He was interrupted by two people wearing the same clothes as the thieves at the Pokemon Center. They were part of Team Rocket, and Ash laid Riolu next to a boulder and he confronted the grunts.

"Hand over that Riolu and we'll let you go unharmed." one of the grunts spoke.

"No, you two leave and I'll let you go unharmed." Ash mocked, blocking the grunts from getting to Riolu.

"Grrr, this kid is mocking us! Lets fight him and have him cry for mercy, we can easily crush this newbie." the male grunt sneered, obviously overridden with self esteem, "Go, Raticate!"

"Go, Golbat!" the other grunt said at the same time, and threw his Pokeball.

Ash gritted his teeth, they looked strong. He decided to take the smart path and use Pidgy to see what moves and weak spots they have.

"Come on out, Ace!"

"Ha, a small, weak Pokemon like that can't even touch my Raticate! Raticate use Bite!"

"Assist Raticate, use Air Cutter Golbat!"

The Raticate ran up to Pidgy with unexpected speed and the Golbat followed behind and produced a large force of wind that formed a "X".

Ash thought fast and right before the Raticate closed in for the kill, he yelled, "Now Ace, jump on Raticate and land on its head, then use Tackle!"

The Pidgy obeyed and proceeded with the steps. All was going as planned, until a force of wind pushed Pidgy and it was launched onto a tree. Ash frowned, he forgot all about the Air Cutter. He noted that he would practice his skills in battle, after all, this is his second battle. Ash soothed Ace and returned it in his ball respectively.

"Your up Pikachu!" Ash said and Pikachu ran up to the battleground.

"Com'on, beat it kid, we already won, go run back to your momma." one of the grunts pointed out.

 _"Yeah, way too easy."_ the Raticate agreed.

 _"Don't underestimate me you little rat."_ Pikachu shot back.

 _"I have one more trick up my sleeve,"_ Ash thought and grinned, "its showtime Silver!"

Ash threw his Pokeball and the Lugia came out.

 _"Its about time."_ Lugia said and roared.

The grunt's Pokemon looked with fear, but the grunts were just happy.

"Look at that, we can give this prize to the boss and we'll be rich!" one of them remarked, and focused back on the battle.

"Raticate, use Charge Beam!"

"Golbat, use Air Cutter once again!"

"Silver, intercept the attacks with Whirlwind!"

The attacks canceled out, and realizing that he had a chance, Ash quickly said, "Pikachu, hop onto Silver and Silver, fly up high!"

The two Pokemon looked confused at first, but trusted Ash had something smart going on and did what they were told.

"Now, Pikachu, use Thundershock and Silver, shoot out a Hydro Pump and combine with Pikachu's attack!"

Pikachu used a Thundershock and combined with the Hydro Pump, forming a Hydro Pump with electricity flowing around it. The two grunts unfortunate Pokemon just stared at the combo with wide eyes before being blasted and fainting next to the grunts, signifying defeat. They grunts were sucked out of all their self esteem, and returned their Pokemon. Without further ado, they retreated the way back they came from disappearing behind the trees.

"Nice one Silver, you too Pikachu. That was one tough battle if it weren't for you Silver." Ash congratulated to his Pokemon.

 _"That was one exciting battle, hopefully I can participate in more if you let me dad."_ Silver exclaimed, and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Then the Lugia and Pikachu turned to face each other.

 _"Good job teammate, you have my gratitude."_ Silver thanked.

Pikachu chuckled, _"Naw, don't thank me, you did most of the work out there."_

 _"It was a great battle, scaring away the grunts with our combo move."_ the Lugia said. _  
_

 _"Ha, yeah, did you see the looks on their faces?"_ Pikachu added. _  
_

The two Pokemon both laughed (in a normal Pokemon way).

Ash smiled, he worried a little when he introduced each other, but now they were having a great time. Their friendship and trust was building.

Meanwhile, the Riolu observed everything. He was surprised that the person who saved him not only had a Lugia, but was Lugia's father. He guessed that it was only in its teen age. He focused back on Ash, who was petting his Pokemon. Was he the Chosen One his mother told him about? The thought of his mother struck him, she was probably dead after trying to heroically defend him and the village.  
*flashback*

Riolu woke up to the sound of an explosion. He looked out and saw a huge colossal Pokemon that was destroying the village he lived in. The Lucarios were fighting back with all their might, but the colossal Pokemon just flicked them like they were bugs. Huts were aflame, and there laid dead bodies of his friends, relatives, everyone he had known. The colossal Pokemon noticed him and his life was just about to end with one of the giants' Flamethrower, when a powerful aura ball hit the flame and canceled it out. Riolu saw his mother, a Lucario, shoving him away from where he would of been crushed by the giants' foot.

"It's not safe here my little Riolu, please, escape this disaster while you can! Live your life to the fullest, that is my last wish for you. Farewell my child." his mother said, before going back to fighting.

The frightened Pokemon decided to follow his mother's wish, and ran as fast as he could, away from the village. He looked back and saw his mother crumple to the ground and die. He wept his tears and kept running and running, not even taking a break. After what seemed like days, he finally took a break, only to find two people coming at him. Riolu fled the area, hoping to lose them when he found the trainer that saved his life from the two evil people.

*End of Flashback*

Tears dropped down Riolu's cheeks as he recalls his sad past. He was comforted by a large and warm hug from Ash.

"Hey Riolu, what's making you feel so miserable?" Ash asked and crouched to meet Riolu face to face.

Riolu already knew that this trainer could understand Pokemon because the trainer had a great amount of potential aura, and so he told Ash his recent experience.

At the end, Ash looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry for your loss Riolu. Right now you don't know where you are or what to do. I'll give you home and raise you, I'll give you happiness, and strength so you can fight against that giant Pokemon. Whaddya say Riolu?"

Riolu was speechless, he hadn't met any trainer this kind enough. Of course he thought about it, he wanted to be free from being a trainer's Pokemon, but this trainer was special in a way he couldn't understand. This trainer might give Riolu a chance to live up to his mother's last wish: to live life to the fullest. He seemed promising, and looking at how happy his Pokemon were, made his final decision.

 _"I would love to!"_

Ash grinned and tapped Riolu with his Luxary Ball, and right after he let Riolu out. Riolu was still getting used to the contraption, and did some stretches.

"Welcome to the team Riolu,"Ash said and gave Riolu a small handshake, "now lets get going, Misty's going to be wondering where I went."

He returned Lugia in his ball and walked back to camp with Riolu on his left shoulder and Pikachu on his right.

"Haha, you guys are amusing." Ash chuckled, and the two Pokemon on his shoulders looked at each other with sheepish smiles.

* * *

"Where the heck did you go Ash Ketchum, and what was that explosion that shook me out of my sleep!?" Misty fumed and demanded Ash to answer her questions.

"Well you don't really need to kno-" Ash was cut short when Misty spotted Riolu.

"It's so adorable!" Misty exclaimed and started cuddling Riolu, forgetting all her anger and worries.

 _"Help me Ash!"_ Riolu cried out, struggling to break out of Misty's grip.

Realizing that it was his chance to avoid answering Misty's questions, Ash telepathically told Riolu to withstand Misty and apologized to him before leaving. The red haired girl did not even notice Ash slip away, much less hear him tell her that he would be packing up camp. Her mind was just focusing on the poor Riolu, who was stuck with the wrath of Misty's playful hands.

* * *

-Unknown Area-

An evil man rubbed his Persian in his dark office. He wore an expensive orange tuxedo, and was looking at the door, anticipating results from some of his grunts to come in. Instead, the rotary dial telephone next to him rang. The man picked up the phone.

"What, you lost the Riolu!?" the man furiously said, and slammed his fist on the desk. The Persian stopped licking its paws and looked up curiously. The man calmed down after hearing more on the phone.

"Oh? You say a boy fought off you two with a legendary?" the man questioned, interested in the news.

"Tell them to follow the boy, I want to keep an eye and observe him." satisfied, he put the telephone back on its pedestal.

The man formed a devious smirk on his face. Govanni had a plan, a brilliantly evil plan.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I kinda made the grunts too OP, but they were still crushed. I decided that Misty overcame her fear of bugs, because it is annoying. I won't write a lot that will describe the training, because I personally think it is too boring. I couldn't think of a good name for Riolu, so I decided not to name him. Also, f** **or those of you confused, the grunts and ordinary humans can't understand Pokemon, all they would hear is "Rata, Raticate!" or something like that when only Ash and other Pokemon can hear and understand what it is saying.  
**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **STr222**


	6. Chapter 5: The Samurai

**Author's Note: Sup readers! Another chapter is here, and thank you for the huge amount of follows and favorites! Thank you for supporting me! Ash will have many Pokemon, and don't worry, he'll have the amount of Pokemon he can have around him expanded. For example, instead of six Pokemon, it will be 10, and then 14, and so on. This chapter is supposedly episode four of the canon, but with a twist.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ash's Pokemon:**

 **Silver (Lugia): Level: 41**

 **Move set: Whirlwind, Weather Ball, Gust, Dragon Rush, Extrasensory, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump  
**

 **Pikachu: Level: 17**

 **Move set: Growl, Thundershock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack**

 **Ace (Pidgy): Level: 7**

 **Move set: Tackle, Sand Attack**

 **Riolu: Level: 15**

 **Move set: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter, Force Palm**

 **(I will only post teams with changes after the previous chapter to prevent spoilers.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5:_**

 ** _The Samurai_**

-Viridian Forest-

Ash and Misty were walking on the trail leading them to Pewter City. Ash was on the look out for rare Pokemon lurking near, and unfortunately found nothing other than a couple Rattata and Spearow that fled at the sight of a human. Misty was trudging behind, complaining how she couldn't get a single water Pokemon with her fishing rod.

"I can't get a single water Pokemon! My fishing pole has gotten nothing special, and it always gets tangled up in sticks and other rubble. I was scammed! The other day a man offered me some bait and claimed that it could lure any Pokemon and I was so stupid to take the expensive offer, and-" Misty complained and abruptly stopped when Ash froze in front of her, "Whats wrong Ash?" she said, wondering why Ash stopped all of the sudden.

"Stay quiet Misty." Ash whispered and cautiously looked to his sides.

Suddenly, Ash sensed a metal katana aimed towards him.

"Hiya!" a boy's voice cried out and sliced at Ash with his katana.

Ash sidestepped and the blade missed. He acted quickly and disarmed the boy of his katana, dropping it on the ground and it rattled on the ground. Ash looked up and saw a young boy no older than himself, and was dressed up as a samurai. The boy couldn't possibly be a samurai, he was too young, and Ash noted that his skills were clumsy. Had it not been the training he had with one of the Pokemon he befriended in the woods near his hometown, Ash would of been left with a missing limb. Silver growled, the boy tried to harm his father. Ash calmed his son down and confronted the wanna be samurai.

"Watch it, that's dangerous." Ash warned, and picked up the blade and handed it back to the owner.

"I'm sorry, I was practicing my samurai entrance, and judging by my actions, I think I over did it." the boy apologized, and just then a red haired girl stepped in.

"Wh-h-ho are you?" Misty trembled, still shivering from her past thought, thinking all the possible ways Ash could of been chopped with the katana, and she looked at the Japanese sword warily.

"Oh, my name is Mark and I'm looking for a trainer to battle and test my skills." Mark told Misty.

"You found yourself a trainer, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, lets battle Mark." Ash said, and Mark whirled around.

"Great," Mark smiled, "A trainer, and someone from Pallet Town. I was hoping to find someone from Pallet Town. Of course someone named Gary Oak also battled me a while ago and won, but this time I'm confident I could beat you in a two on two match."

 _"Alright, so Gary passed me and that alone probably just boosts his already huge ego. Most possibly because of his car. I wonder how he even gets to drive a car. I guess its one of the privileges of being part of the honored Oak family."_ Ash thought, and did an internal sigh.

"There will be no referees this match. Pinsir, resume battle mode!" Mark announced, and released his Pokemon.

"Your up Pikachu!" Ash called out and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder.

 _"Get ready to be fried you bug!"_ Pikachu taunted to Pinsir.

 _"Same to you little yellow rat."_ Pinsir replied back, and the two Pokemon took their battle stances.

"Pinsir, use Vice Grip!"

"Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack and use Thundershock!"

The Pinsir came in close with his claw, but Pikachu evaded it and then sped right behind Pinsir. He used a nice, stable Thundershock that knocked it out.

"What, no! Fine then, Pokeball, go!" Mark said and threw his Pokeball.

Out came a green cacoon-like creature with a emotionless face. Ash did a mental face palm, really, a Metapod?

"Return Pikachu," Ash thought for a moment then decided, "I choose you, Ace!"

"Metapod, Harden!"

"Ace, keep using Tackle."

After a short, and bland battle, Ash emerged as an easy victor.

"Good job Mark, I'm impressed with that Pinsir of yours." Ash complimented with good sportsmanship and shook hands with Mark, clearly did not want the other trainer to feel bad.

"Thanks Ash, guess I'll have to train some more."

The two trainers parted, when they were suddenly covered by a large shadow. Ash looked up and spotted a large Meowth hot air balloon floating around and it had some sort of contraption attached to the bottom of it. He growled and knew exactly who the people up there were, and what they were planning to do. Before he had a chance to take action, the claw-like contraption took Mark's Pokeballs and dropped them in a small box. Then it came for Pikachu, but failed to do so when a Thunder Wave paralyzed the mechanism and disabled it.

"What?!" the Team Rocket trio yelled, and Meowth desperately tried to function the controls, but it was futile. The balloon slowly came crashing down.

"Nice one Pikachu, now, Riolu, use Force Palm on the balloon!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu stepped back and Riolu ran up the the balloon. Before the Rockets had time to react, Riolu fired a beam of light from its palm that came in contact with the balloon. No later did the Rocket trio find themselves in the air blasting off.

"I told you we shouldn't of confronted that boy." James told Jessie.

"Grr, shut your mouth James, we still have many more opportunities to get him. After all, we were assigned by the boss to observe him." Jessie shot back.

Meanwhile, Ash and everyone else looked up to see Jessie, James and Meowth turn into a speck of light in the air.

"Heh heh, I guess that was a bit overkill." Ash sheepishly laughed, and Misty and Mark, who just collected his Pokemon from the ground, sweat dropped.

Misty and Mark ran up to Ash.

"Who were those guys?" Mark asked.

"Just a squad of goons I have encountered at Viridian City."

 _"Dad,"_ Silver warned Ash, _"we got angry Beedril coming towards us at 12 o'clock."_

 _"Oh Arceus, more trouble! I got it covered, thanks Silver."_

"Mark, Misty, get behind those rocks now!" Ash told quickly and beckoned Pikachu and Riolu to follow him as he hid behind a big boulder.

Mark and Misty also acted swiftly, trusting Ash that something bad was going to happen, and hid next to Ash.

Out of the trees in front of them appeared a swarm of Beedrill, looking around.

"I-I think t-the Beedrills are angry because of all of the racket a while ago." Misty stammered nervously.

"Alright, I've got this, you guys stay here, I'm going out." Ash declared, and before Misty and Mark protested against his actions, Ash stepped out of the hiding spot and ran to the middle of the clearing, where all the Beedrill noticed him and pointed their drills at him.

 _"Ah, that human is the one that are disturbing our hives! Attack him!"_ the Beedrill leader shouted, and the Beedrill behind him surged forward and attempted to use Fury Swipes on the trainer below.

"Stop Beedrill, I had no intention of disrupting you or your hives! Please, give me a chance to say what really happened." Ash convinced, but the Beedrills kept moving. They were stopped by a Thundershock and Force Palm that were produced next to Ash. Ash was equally confused, but then looked down and smiled.

 _"Listen to what our trainer has to say!"_ Pikachu demanded, and Riolu nodded his head in agreement.

The Beedrill were surprised. First, they found out that the human could understand them and Pokemon, and now, they were looking at two Pokemon who trusts their trainer and would protect him. The stopped attacking when the leader Beedrill called them to stop. The leader of the Breedrills came forwards, and told Ash, _"You interest me, tell me what really happened."_ the Beedrill asked.

Ash explained what happened since he encountered Team Rocket. The trainer had a hard time thinking whether or not to reveal Mark and Misty to the Beedrill. He trusted the Beedrill, and called out Mark and the frightened Misty out of their hiding spot. The Beedrill were angry that not one human, but three have came, but held a respectable distance. The leader of the Beedrill, took a moment, and then decided on something.

 _"I'll make you a deal Ash Ketchum, you fight me on a one on one battle with one of your Pokemon. If you win, we leave and you and your friends get to leave safely. If you lose, then you have to protect our hives for a year."_ Beedrill said. He wanted to test his skills on this promising trainer, and wanted to improve on the flaws he would make when battling him. Lately, his leadership was poor and the Beedrills started to rebel against him. He wanted to show who was in charge, and create order.

Ash thought about the risky deal. He didn't want to stay and miss a year of adventure and worry his mom, but he also wanted to try to have the Beedrill understand humans and have peace with each other. He pushed away Silver's multiple demands to get out of the ball and attack the Beedrill that tried to harm his father out of his mind while thinking so. After thinking, he had made his decision.

"Alright. Lets go for it."

* * *

The Beedrill landed on the ground with a thud. It tried to get up, but Pikachu's Thundershock was powerful, and collapsed. Ash regretted on using Pikachu's full power Thundershock. He did not think this would happen. Ash quickly sprinted to the weak Pokemon, and the swarm of Beedrill armed themselves, ready to attack the human if it tried to harm their captain. Ash ignored their looks and took out a Super Potion he had stored in his bag for emergency uses. He took off the cap and sprayed the Beedrill. It instantly stood back up, as new as when it just started the battle. The swarm of Beedrill were utterly amazed. This trainer took the effort to heal their leader, despite him winning.

 _"Thank you Ash Ketchum."_ The leader of the Beedrill thanked. The Beedrills now all had respect for this trainer because of his kindness and fairness to Pokemon. Ash smiled. He was happy to see that the dispute was over, and concluded it peacefully. After saying their farewells, the Beedrill and their leader all gave a slight bow to Ash, before the Beedrill went buzzing off back towards their hives. Ash returned the bow, and was still looking at the direction the Pokemon headed off to, until he slightly jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That was great Ash," Mark said, and Misty nodded in agreement "thanks for saving us back there."

Mark and Ash shook hands, before departing on their own direction. Ash started to walk faster, and faster, and faster, until he broke into a sprint. He wanted to get to Petwer City and get his first gym badge as soon as he can.

"Hey! Wait up!" Misty yelled as she tried to catch up, but her endurance slowed her down.

Ash grinned, and looked at Pikachu and Riolu on his shoulder, who were watching Misty go down behind.

* * *

-The Hall of Origins-

Arceus, the creator of the universe, looked down at Ash, watching him talk to the angry Beedrills peacefully. After watching him give his farewells to the leaving Beedrill, she closed the ripple that showed the event take place and smiled. Her Chosen One would be bound to do many deeds.

* * *

 **End of this chapter! Sorry for the short delay! Please, comment and express your opinion. Also, I'm encouraging you readers to private message me whenever you have a great idea that you would like to contribute or any questions for this story. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too cliche or cheesy or anything like that.**

 **Peace out!**  
 **STr222**


End file.
